<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always check to make your sure who your talking to by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120538">always check to make your sure who your talking to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, JESUS FUCK THEY NEED TO SLEEP, Miscommunication, Sleep Deprivation, also remus isnt actually in the fic but its a big part of it that janus thinks he is for a bit, i dont know, kind of??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>janus, really tired, thinks virgil is remus, and virgil decidedly isnt the best at comforting though hes trying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always check to make your sure who your talking to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not the most proud of this but its whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been maybe a week since the video,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Janus hadn’t been getting sleep, he had probably only gotten seventeen hours of sleep throughout the week, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He layed in his bed for hours, hoping for sleep to consume him, unaware of the passage of time,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought it was late, but in reality it was Nearly two pm, a time in which people were walking around and just.. Being awake,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unaware of that fact he decided to head to the living room, maybe it would be better there, if not then at least Remus could watch a movie with him to keep his mind off the lacking of sleep,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long it was before he actually activated the plan and he clumsily climbed out of bed and headed to the living room, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his vision may have been incredibly blurry but The layout seemed different, he barely paid attention to it though, simply thinking his mind was foggy, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely got into the living room before the sun was blinding Him through the window,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean it’s later in the day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, and seeing a side he assumed to be Remus he flopped over into the couch, using the side’s legs as a pillow and throwing his arm over his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is dead so your my pillow now, Remus,” he explained simply</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side remained completely silent and still- </span>
  <em>
    <span>frozen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus frowned, was Remus not feeling well? He quickly decided to try and take Remus’s mind off of what was potentially making him sad by talking about stuff he liked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He liked Steven universe right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately at the thought he started practically babbling about Steven universe before his train of thought seemed to get on a consistent track</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. So i was thinking-“ he barely contained a yawn, he really needed sleep, -“what characters would we all be? Like ob- obvio- obviously the-“ he stuttered and paused for a moment searching for a word to call Roman, Logan, and Patton “uhhh.. ya know? Prince and glasses guys?...” he paused again before his train realized there was a track again “they would definitely be the first season crystal gems, and i think we would be peridot and-“ he paused again -“blue wings? I don’t know her name, oh and Virgil would-“ he felt Remus’s legs tense when Virgil was mentioned but he didn’t gather as to why -“probably be Steven! Because like- I don’t know, you get it,” he smiled before pausing again “Wait- never mind I take That back, I don’t want Virgil to have that much trauma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He Heard a low hum that sounded.. nervous? That’s weird,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s weird Remus only seemed to be growing more uneasy as Janus layed there,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus tried to talk about a couple more things he thought he heard Remus say or imply he liked but nothing really helped with the uncharacteristic nervousness, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet for a little bit before he decided he’s tired and really wants to help his friend and he knows his brain won’t allow him to not help Remus if he’s this quiet, so he He hummed before deciding to finally remove his arm from his face, the first thing he realized is instead of green or black or any of Remus’s usually clothes or pajamas his vision is consumed by purple </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain takes a minute to process this and when it did take the information it’s only answer is Remus is wearing purple in which results the question </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing purple? Isn’t neon green more your thing?” He asked and as much as he tried his tiredness only made the question a lot more blunt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his brain finally caught up and processed all the information together and then he looked at supposedly Remus’s face but when he did he realized a terrifying thing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t Remus </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t Remus” he said dumbly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That very much wasn’t Remus </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze as the words left his mouth before jerking up and throwing himself off virgil's lap and into the couch arm on the other side of the couch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled up into ball trying to ignore the embarrassment that was bubbling in his stomach and the fact that Virgil was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look up to see as Virgil shifted from his frozen look to processing and he certainly didn’t look up as he felt Virgil nervously move to be in front of Janus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he ignored him he just would forget Janus being a tired fool?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doubted it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed as he heard virgil take a breath before speaking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he began “im not ganna lie that was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and weird, but, it’s okay.” He tried </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How was this ‘okay’? On one hand he had be a vulnerable idiot in front of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Virgil </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and on the other hand somehow his room shifted to the lights sides </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil either could hear Janus’s thoughts or he had thought aloud because Virgil seemed to react to his thoughts and gently placed his hand on Janus’s knee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well yeah, you got me there, but umm-“ he paused before sighing, -“okay I’m not good at cheering people up, you know that,” he stated simply “but,” he breathes “I had kinda left and decided that I hate you for little to no reason, and though I won’t apologize ever for leaving-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow great, i’m already cheering up” he said, words dripping with sarcasm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, I’m getting there, anyway, I haven’t exactly treated you guys well which I know how awful it feels, so if you want.. Lets restart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ he paused and uncurled before taking a large shaky breath “okay..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil seemed relieved before he put his hand out to shake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Virgil,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus Gave a surprised laugh before smiling softly and shaking his hand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Janus,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later after a lot of talking through stuff the two found themselves cuddled together, fast asleep as the credits for a movie they had turned on rolled,</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>